


Nightmares

by FoxyClocks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyClocks/pseuds/FoxyClocks
Summary: In which Chat Noir is possessed by an akumatized victim called "Scorpion"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ladybug work and I hope that you guys like it.
> 
> I will save people the message of "You used the wrong grammar or you spelt something wrong."  
> I really did try my best to wright this grammatically correct  
> (English isn't my first language) But I hope that you guys like it<3
> 
> ~Rosalynn

A rapid sandstorm gusted through the quaint city of Paris. Ladybug and her partner, Chat Noir, sat perched upon a building that allowed the tornado of sand to be in their line of vision. Ladybug shielded her eyes looking down and off to the side trying to resist the pelting grains of sand from entering her eyes. The wind whipped her deep black pigtails whipping them behind her. Chat had a similar problem his sleek long blond hairs covered his eyes and he continuously pushed his hair behind his ears. Soon the sands died down Chat and Ladybug’s eyes met as they looked in confusion. The sandstorm just… Subsided? But why? The two looked off over the Parisian rooftops in confusion. Had someone else gotten to the akuma before they did? Ladybug glanced over at Chat and nodded her head as the two began to silently advance on the last place that they had seen the akumatized victim. 

“I AM THE SCORPION!!!”

Ladybug’s gaze shot towards the Eiffel tower where she heard the loud voice echo throughout the streets of Paris. 

“WE’RE LOOKING FOR YOU LADYBUG!” 

Ladybug felt a lump in her throat beginning to form. It wasn’t the first time an akuma victim had threatened her before but this time something felt different to her. The sound of his voice sounded almost… Demonic. Ladybug jumped as she felt a warm hand cover over her shoulder and squeeze it gently. She looked back greeted by a warm smile quickly reassuring her. Finally able to dislodge the lump in her throat she sucked in a deep breath and smiling back at him. 

“C’mon I’m paw-sitive that everything will be find My Lady.” He said with a cheeky grin, “I’ll be right beside you, it’s not different then any other time. Now, let’s hunt down that akuma.” He smirked. 

Ladybug responded with a nod. She extended her trusty yo-yo letting it wrap around a pole jutting out from the side of the buildings. 

Chat swiftly followed behind her. He didn’t want to admit it but he felt the same way about that akuma. He was worried for her safety. He found himself catching up closer to her now by her side as they stood watching the sandstorm begin to kick up. They could hear the screams of the innocent civilians as they were pelted with the sand many huddled around each other trying to protect their young loved ones. 

She knew that she had to do something, she couldn’t just wait until the storm died down again, she had to go after the akuma and capture it. She couldn’t stand hearing the shrieks of the young children crying for their mothers as they clung with tight hands to their shirts burying their little eyes from the natural disaster around them. Ladybug gripped her yo-yo tightly, she could see the akuma there, and in the center of it all she just had to get there. Taking a few steps further she was stopped in her tracks by a familiarly warm hand tightly holding onto her forearm. Looking back her deep blue eyes met with his glowing green.

“Chat we ha-“ She began.

“I know, let me get to the akuma, you try to get the kids out of there… After all we still don’t know where the akuma is, I’ll let you know as soon as I find it…” He said with a cheeky smile and his grip on her arm began to release. 

Ladybug nodded and turned a light shade of pink as he let go of her arm. Her small hand reached over to grab her arm where he had let go and let out a sigh, below her she could see a woman huddling around a stroller calling out for help, “ Are you sure you can handle him on your own?” She said looking over at her partner who was almost about to jump down from the roofs. 

He looked back with a confident smile and purred, “You know I can handle anything for My Lady.” Getting set again he snuck a wink at her and leapt down. As soon as he hit the ground he began charging the akuma. Chat raised his staff letting it extend slightly beginning to swing it around when he came to a dead stop. 

Ladybug jumped from the building taking a strong start running towards the mother and her newborn. Ladybug shielded her eyes from the sand and placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder, “It’s going to be alright..!” She yelled, her voice getting caught in the wind, “Come with me, I’ll get you out of here..!” She said. The woman nodded and grabbed the baby from her stroller and rushing them into a nearby alley way shielded from the sand storm, “Stay here, it’ll all be over soon, Chat and I will take care of it.” She said with a smile. The woman thanked her and Ladybug was on her way. There were still many families that needed help out of the storm but she couldn’t help but want to go to Chat. It would be faster to help him then it would be over. She ran out of the ally way locking eyes wit Chat’s figure through the sand storm he was just… Standing there, “Chat…” She murmured to herself beginning to take off running into his direction. 

The akuma turned around to face him, her yellow eyes glaring clearly through the hellish weather. He couldn’t seem to move a muscle in his body it felt as if he had been paralyzed when his eyes met hers. 

A satanic smile grew upon her lips as she approached the tall blond man she paced her hands on his shoulders and her smile slowly faded, “You’re not ladybug… But I guess you’ll have to do..” She muttered. Continuing to keep her bright yellow gaze into his green eyes she reached her hands up around his head, her thumbs rested on his temples gently and her fingers against his scalp buried underneath his long blond hair. She let up her grin and tightened her grip on his head.

All in one moment he felt his blood begin to thicken. His vision pulsed in and out giving him a type of tunnel vision. He felt a searing pain in his head he couldn’t even make out a noise. Streaks of purple ran across his face rushing towards his eyes. Finally he mustered the strength to grip the sides of his head grabbing the scorpion’s hands and trying to pry them off of his face. Gathering all the strength he could but he couldn’t seem to get her grip to release off of him. His legs grew weak and began to shake as he fell to his knees. ‘Ladybug…’ he thought before letting out a gut-wrenching yell.

Ladybug began running faster as she saw her partner fall to his knees and yell the way that he did. She looked up meeting her eyes with the glowing yellow of the Scorpion. She could make out a grin curving up from her thin lips. Ladybug got further to her partner, “Chat!!!” she yelled. Soon enough the sandstorm almost immediately stopped and the scorpion seemingly disappeared leaving chat on his knees in the middle of the street. 

Chat grabbed his head tightly as he lurched forward. His eyes widened and he could feel his heard beat. It rang loudly in his ears and he clamped his eyes shut curling up his hands gripped on to the side of his head and began pulling at his hair. He couldn’t stand the feeling he couldn’t even explain it, it just felt like he was on fire. He could hear his partner shouting his name but he hadn’t yet found the strength to stand. 

Ladybug reached him quickly putting his hands over his and gently pulling his head up to look at her, “C-Chat, are you alright...?” She asked her eyes wide with worry, “ Chat please answer me…” She muttered. Her eyes trailed over his facial features trying to catch some sort of movement.

Chat forced a cheeky smile at his partner and removed his hands from beneath hers and gripped onto hers tightly, “I-I‘m fine… Just a little hurt. Nothing that a little sleep won’t fix.” He slowly stood to his feet and placed his hand on his forehead weakly smiling, “I’m alright My Lady.” He said meeting his partners deep blue eyes that he couldn’t ever help but get lost in. His smile softened as his hands dropped to his sides. 

“What happened to the Scorpion?” She asked curiously looking around and waiting for something to happen. 

“I’m not so sure… One minute she was here and the next… She was, well, gone…” he mumbled, “ I don’t think that she’ll be showing up anytime soon though so I think that we might be safe for the night…” He mumbled. His head pulsed and he reached his palm up to his forehead and running his fingers then through his thick blond locks of hair flashing a weak smile at Ladybug, “I think I might be a bit worn down, call it a night…?” he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

Ladybug tilted her head looking at him, “are you sure that you’re alright, Chaton?” She asked, “ You don’t look too good.” 

“No really, I’m okay…” He smiled nudging her shoulder, “Like I said, I probably just need some rest.” He held out his fist bumping it with hers, “Good job today.” He smiled, “See you in a couple days for patrol…?” He asked beginning to turn his back to go home.

Ladybug smiled back to him and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll see you on Monday then. Rest well, Chaton…” 

“Meow-velous, I will see you soon princess.” He smiled. Lunging towards the balcony onto a building he disappeared with his black suit blending into the dark night sky.

Ladybug smiled hearing the beep of her miraculous ringing in her ear, “ Guess it’s time to bug out.” She said with a smile letting her yo-yo wrap around one of the balconies allowing her to get her footing onto the rooftops. She wasn’t too far from her apartment. She still lived down the street for her parents and worked there on the weekends. Being a freshman in college she had a hard time trying to find a place to work in the fashion industry. They all required some sort of experience. Often when she didn’t have to work at the bakery she worked on her portfolio.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Landing on her balcony her miraculous wore off and Tikki landed exhausted on the bed, “Uhg… Got any cookies for me Mari?” She said with a smile sitting up stroking her antenna with a large smile. 

Marinette reached over stroking the small Kwami’s head with her index finger, “I’ll be right back, let me go get some.” She said with a smile. Marinette walked down the small staircase. Her apartment wasn’t the largest, actually it was quite small. It consisted of the kitchen and a small dining area downstairs and the upstairs, which contained the bathroom/laundry room and her bedroom. She didn’t really mind it’s not like she needed much space, after all it was just she and Tikki. Marinette walked over to the cabinet taking out a small package of cookie that she had picked up recently from her parent’s bakery; they were small sugar cookies that Tikki loved. She closed the cabinet door and began making her way back upstairs to find Tikki still on the bed awaiting her favorite snacks.

Marinette sat besides her grabbing the remote off her nightstand and switching on the television. She let out a sigh and leaded her back against her bedroom wall, “Do you think that he’s actually okay, Tikki?” She asked, “He seemed really hurt…” 

Tikki smiled and shrugged at her chosen, “I’m sure that he was just trying to play it cool. You know how it is; you’ve known him for almost 8 years. I wouldn’t worry about him, Plagg is tough enough to handle it too.” She said zipping over into her chosen’s lap before letting out a yawn, “You should get to bed though, you have to work tomorrow morning.” 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” She smiled placing Tikki onto the pillow next to her and resting her head down. Laying her head down and slowly closing her eyes. She found it a little hard to sleep considering the state that she left her partner in. She couldn’t get his scream out of her head, she knew that he had been in a lot of pain but she knew that he wouldn’t want to honestly tell her if there was anything wrong. She sighed turning over in bed and turned on her phone scrolling through the newsfeed on her Facebook. Part of her wished that she really did know who he was under that mask for moments like this… She was paranoid that he was really injured and now she just had to sit and wait until he saw her on Monday or at least until the next akuma attack.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chat landed on his balcony and tumbled into the room falling to the ground as he reformed into Adrien. He lay on the floor into the fetal position holding onto his head tightly. He felt his head pulsing his fingers grip onto his hair pulling it trying to cease the pain in his head. He felt his entire body tense up he couldn’t move. His vision was beginning to tunnel and he clamped his eyes shut. He brought his knees up to his head and let out a pain filled grunt. 

A part of him wished that he had remained living with his father but he thought that it would be for the best; starting college it wasn’t exactly “cool” to girls if you lived with your parents. He now lived a couple blocks down from the university and thankfully a couple blocks from his favorite bakery.

Plagg, worried, approached his chosen and placed a hand on his head, “Adrien, are you all right?” he asked. He’d never seen anything like this before and it made him extremely paranoid, “I’ll get some ibuprofen, just wait here.” He said. Plagg took off into the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and pulled out the small pill bottle taking two out and zipping back to his chosen, “Adrien, here take these. Maybe the headache will go away.” He said holding out the two pills to him.

Adrien tried to sit up and take the pills from the Kwami. He let off a painful smile as he tossed the pills into his mouth and swallowed. Adrien leaned back against his bead and brushed his hair out of his eyes by running his fingers through his hair he took the black hair tie off of his wrist and tied his hair into a small bun while a few stray strands of hair escaped it. Adrien closed his eyes gently and let of a sigh, “What’s going on Plagg…” He muttered. 

The small black Kwami munched on the small round piece of Camembert and laid back on the bed, “I’m sure that it’s just been a long day, I wouldn’t worry too much about it. On the bright side you can sleep in tomorrow and when you wake up you can go get me some Camembert from the store.” He said with a big grin finishing off the last piece of cheese and laying back onto the pillow. Adrien nodded and climbed into the bed shedding his shirt and laying in the blankets letting out a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your feedback on my first chapter, it is so much appreciated! I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last, sorry it's not too long but I've been really busy with homework recently... Anyway I hope to update soon!  
> ~Rosalynn

Soon enough Monday was there. Adrien’s growing head pains had stopped; he had assumed that it would only be a temporary thing. No new news had spread about the Scorpion. He assumed that since she had failed Hawk Moth had decided to get rid of them and take back his akuma. Was that eve possible? Well he had hoped that it was. Class had gone on normally that day there wasn’t much interesting happening. He spent the majority of his day anticipating to see his Lady. 

The walk home from class was very peaceful. He stopped by at the store to pick up some more Camembert for his small friend. While there he picked up a couple other groceries. Being on his own so fast hadn’t really set in yet. He didn’t have the independence as many of his other friends did. He wasn’t used to having to go food shopping for him so it was a new thing. 

Adrien returned home and tossed his backpack onto the desk that sat beside the door of his balcony. Looking over at his Kwami as he finished his Camembert and held out his hand, “Plagg, Claws out!” soon he began transforming. Sitting on the balcony of his apartment he leapt onto the rooftops. He took off running towards the Eiffel Tower. He smiled thinking of his partner waiting in her deep red and black spotted suit with her big deep blue eyes like the ocean staring back at him. Patrols were usually very calm which is when they spent most of their time just talking and getting to know each other. It was probably the best part of his day, seeing her it just made everything seem so much better. 

Getting to the tower he spotted her and waved his hand with a cheeky smile, “My Lady.” He said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Ladybug rolled her eyes as always and pulled her hand from his with a smile and gently flicked his forehead releasing a sigh. The two sat on the edge of the tower their legs kicking in the Parisian breeze. The two had become extremely good friends over the years there was nothing that they didn’t tell each other; well accept for their identities. 

Chat had felt something strange while they sat and talked each other. The air seemed different, thicker somehow making his hair stand on edge. Suddenly they returned the pulsing of his head. Quickly his eyes slammed shut and he gripped onto the sides of his head tightly trying to make the pain go away. 

Ladybug slowly moved her hand over to the center of his back and rubbed gently, “Chat… Are you alright…?” She asked leaning forward to look at his face.

“Y-yeah I’m fine..” He said opening his eyes a bit and turning his head to look at her. He froze when he saw them, a pair of bright yellow eyes behind his partner he saw a Cheshire grin appear behind her as he gripped onto Ladybug’s forearms only seconds before she had seemingly ‘lost her balance’ 

“C-Chat…!” She yelped with her body hanging here. Her nails gripped into his arms as she held on tightly to her partner. 

His eyes were tossed open wide as he lunged forward grabbing onto her forearm and hitting the solid metal beneath him with a grunt, “Everything is gonna be okay…” he had never felt so overwhelmed everything seemed to happen all at once. He had never been so scared before he felt so helpless he couldn’t even lift her. His eyebrows furrowed and he clamped down on her. Why… Why couldn’t he do anything?!

“C-Chat, I’m slipping…”

“I’ve got you, just don’t let go…” 

 

 

 

Chat tried lifting her back up onto the platform he could feel her fingers slipping away, “My Lady, please, hold on.” He panicked. Tears began to well in his eyes and he shook in fear looking at her. The look on her face broke his heart he had never seem someone look so afraid. He tried to comfort her but to no avail. 

“C-Chat I can’t hold on…!” She yelped tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Her face looking pale as a ghost.

“Ladybug, everything is going to be okay, I’ve got you, and you’re safe with me…” He said forcing a smile upon his lips. With impeccable timing his head throbbed. His entire body tensed and he subconsciously loosened his grip on her arm. Shooting his eyes open he went to grip his partners arms tightly but it was a little too late. He watched as her eyes widened realizing what was happening,

“C-Chat…!” She screamed her pigtails blue up into her face in the breeze as he body slowly sank away from his grasp. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adrien’s eyes shot awake and sprung up in bed, “Ladybug!” He screamed tears streaming down his face. Looking around he realized that he was back in his room and let out a sigh letting his head fall into his hands, “J-just a dream…” Adrien let out a long sigh slowly grazing his fingers to massage his temples. He could feel his head begin to pulse again and his tunnel vision began to kick in. He clenched his eyes closed and waiting for the pulsing headache to subside. As soon as it did he spared a glance towards his kwami who still slept peacefully on the pillow that was beside him. He reached his hand up across his chest and scratched his collarbone from there his hand inched up to his head and scratched his scalp. He moved his legs off the side of the bed and slipped his feet into his slippers and lifted himself of the bed. Slowly he moped into the kitchen and turned on his stovetop heating up the sheik black aluminum teakettle. He reached into the cabinet pulling out a chai tea bag. He sighed sitting at the table and tapping his fingers impatiently against the kitchen table. Hearing the teakettle begin to hum he poured the hot tea into his mug and dunked the bag in. After, making his way back to his room and out onto his balcony. 

He let out a sign as the moonlit breeze hit his bare chest sending a shiver up his spine and he began taking small sips of his Chai. He’d never had a headache this bad or a nightmare like that before. He didn’t think that he’d ever been so scared before. He began thinking to himself what if he was stuck into that same situation, what if he couldn’t protect her when she needed it most? He let out a sigh feeling the steam of his tea hit his tired face. The hair in his bun slowly falling out leaving the hairs on the side of his head to gently cup his face as the ends of his hair got caught up in the gentle Parisian breeze. He smiled slightly at the ridiculous dream that he had had though a part of him still feared it. He turned leaning his back against the metal railing of the balcony looking into his room. He could see his friendly kwami still sleeping the night away. The bright red glow of his alarm clock drew his eyes in to read the presented time: 06:37. He let out a sigh and a smile; there was no way that he could go back to sleep anytime soon, he was wide-awake at that point. His heart was still racing and the smell of the tea seemed to relax it just a small amount. His elbows rested up against the metal bars of the balcony and he tilted his head back letting his blond locks fall off of his face and hang in the air. Arching his back he looked up into the sky as it broke to day. No longer was it the deep black of the night but instead a dark lovely blue that still allowed to stars to sit upon it. He smiled putting the warm mug against his lips and taking the last couple sips of his tea before heading back into his room. 

When he entered the room he grabbed the red sweatshirt with a black hood that hung over his desk chair. He slipped the sweatshirt over his head covering his torso and then taking the seat at his desk. He decided that it was too late to go back to sleep but yet too early to get anything else started for the day. He took a look at the shopping list that had been pinned down against the shelve of his desk and left a silent reminder to leave that morning to shop for his meals for the rest of the week. Adrien cracked open his laptop and logged into his university’s account to try to get started on some of the homework that he had due. 

Adrien attended the Sorbonne Universités despite still being a model on the side he did find that he was taking a lot of language classes and science in the mean time. Sciences like Chemistry seemed to be the only thing that he really enjoyed when held to the light of being with his group of friends from high school and fighting to defend Paris with the most beautiful girl that he had even gotten the privilege to lay eyes on. He blushed at the thought of her, the elegant dark red mask truly brought out the beauty of her shining dark blue eyes that he found himself getting lost in from time to time. Shaking his head back to reality he stared blankly into his computer screen and smiled. He couldn’t find the focus or motivation to begin working on homework at this point so he decided to just watch some movies and await Plagg’s awakening before he could begin his household chores.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beepbeep

Beepbeep

The screeching of Marinette’s alarm clock slowly allowed her to rise up from the bed her hair misplaced and looking unappealing. She had work that in about an hour that morning and Marinette stretched her arms up over her head allowing her back to crack a few times before she smiled over at her sleeping kawmi. Marinette allowed her small friend to sleep in this morning while she stepped into a shower. Her bare feet hesitated as she stepped onto the cold linoleum bathroom floor. There she laid out her work outfit for the day: a bright pink tee shirt lined with a floral pattern up the side, a pair of dark denim jeans and a black apron. She reached her hand into the shower and turned the knob releasing a steam of cold water before it began to get hotter. Steam began to arise from behind the shower curtain. Marinette let out a calming sigh feeling the warm air surround her body. She gently lifted her nightshirt over her head and tossed it into the hamper along with her pink pair of athletic shorts and undergarments. She opened the shower curtain and gently dipped her leg into the water to test the temperature. The warmth of the water sent a shiver up her spine and she completed her shift into the shower letting the warm water hit her back and hair. Marinette ran her fingers through her thick black raven-like hair letting the warm water get to every inch of it. She turned around and allowed the water gently hit her face as she closed her eyes. She rubbed her small hands over her eyes and held her breath for a few seconds. 

Her mind began to recall the night before with Chat. She couldn’t help but worry for him, was he truly all right? She could hear his yell rushing through her ears, it made her face cringe. He seemed fine when she approached him after the Scorpion had gone. There was just something in his face that seemed off. She had known him for almost 8 years; she liked to consider him somewhat of one of her best friends. She liked to think that she knew him pretty well, well enough to call out his bullshit. She just felt that it would have been a good idea to maybe leave it alone for the next couple days until he saw him again to let him try to recover. Times again made her wish that there were someway for her to contact him just to make sure. 

Marinette snapped out of her mind with a quick sigh and continued on with her shower, now rinsing out the soap that was in her hair. Turning around she twisted the knob turning off the rushing water. She reached out from behind the shower curtain and grabbed the soft light pink towel that sat on her towel rack and wrapped it around her body tucking in the end of the towel against her chest. She stepped out walking up to the counter of the bathroom and grabbing the brush that sat beside her cosmetic bag and began to brush her hair de-tangling the knots in her hair and then beginning to blow dry her hair. After her hair was at least partially dry she twisted her hair up into a slightly loose bun and her bangs gently swayed over her forehead and fell at the sides of her head. She reached for the towel still wrapped around her and slowly undid it letting the towel drop to hit the ground. She began to get dressed slipping the light pink tee shirt over her head and buttoning her jeans. She reached, leaning over the counter and grabbed her cosmetics bag. She always found it easier to apply her makeup the closer she was to the mirror always finding her self sitting up on the counter. She quickly applied her eyeliner and mascara with a little bit of lip-gloss. Looking at her wrist watch she only had about 20 minutes to get to the bakery to help out her parents prepare for the opening. Running late wasn’t anything that she really worried about she didn’t live too far from the bakery in the first place and it wasn’t exactly a big deal if she was a couple minutes late. Marinette reached for the black apron and tied it around her waste walking into her bedroom again. 

Marinette smiled as she saw her small friend still laid sleeping on her pillow. She reached over and gently picked up the kwami and slipping her into her bag with a couple cookies for her during the work shift. She hung the strap over her shoulder and made her way outside of her apartment grabbing onto her keys and locking the door behind her. She tossed her keys into her pocket and began walking down the sidewalk. She took in a large breath of the Parisian air and smiled tucking her hair behind her ear. She glanced down again at her watch and let out a groan. Sure, she didn’t mind working at her parent’s bakery, she had been working there since her youth. She enjoyed spending the time with her family and enjoyed seeing the familiar faces of old classmates walk into the bakery. 

Marinette walked up to he door placing her palm on the glass and pushed the door open allowing the small bell above it to ring out, “ Mamma, Papa?” She called out. 

“Ah! Ma chèrie!” her mother called out. Popping up from behind the counter closing the oven door behind her as she placed the tray of chocolate chip cookies on the counter ready too cool. She let off a heart-warming smile as she slid off her baking mitt and walked out from around the counter to hug her daughter, kissing both of her cheeks, “It’s been too long!”

“M-Mamma!” she said with a small laugh, “I work every weekend with you and papa!” She said placing her bag into the coat rack that was behind the counter and greeted her father. 

“How has your week been going, my dear?” He smiled, towering over Marrinette to place a kiss on the top of his daughter’s head. She hadn’t grown much since or any since high school but that didn’t seem to stop her. 

“Good, papa.” She said smiling as flashes of the previous nights previewed through her mind, “Just a lot of homework is all.” Marinette began to grab the ingredients for macaroons and placing them onto the counter getting ready to prepare a new batch. The macaroons and chocolate chip cookies always seemed like the first to go but she didn’t mind since they were probably the most fun for her to make. 

Her mother let off a cheeky grin and peered over he shoulder, “Any new boys in your life?” 

“W-What? Mamma!” She said embarrassed with a slight tint of pink growing over her cheeks, “Of course not…” She muttered continuing to create the mix for her macaroons. 

Sabine rolled her eyes and puffed out her cheeks, “Oh chèrie, you know I’m only pulling your leg!” She smiled going back to her work on the chocolate chip cookies. 

Tom smiled and continued to wrap the baguettes under the counter, “Oh Sabine, leave the poor girl alone!” He chuckled. Their conversation came to a stop when the small bell over the door rang and the three turned their attention to the customer with a smile, “Good morning, welcome to Boulangerie Patisserie, how can we help you this morning?” 

Marrinette looked up from her mix and felt her body tense hearing a familiar voice call out to her, “Ohh… Good morning Mari…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, there will be more to come soon!!  
> ~Rosalynn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys liked it!! I know that is not to terribly long but I plan to make other chapters longer in the future.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon thank you!
> 
> ~Rosalynn


End file.
